Mirrors
by LoveTiva
Summary: A one-shot for the aftermath of the episode Double Blind (10x23). It is fluffy because after the episode tonight I needed some fluff. Hope you read and review!


_The title really has nothing to do with the story. I was listening to the JT song (Mirrors) while writing this. Great song! This story is FLUFFY because after the episode tonight I needed some fluff. I really don't think this will happen this way at all, but I ended up writing it like this. I could see Tony getting angrier than he does in this fic at Ziva, but like I said this is a fluff fanfic. I hope you enjoy the fluff and take a few seconds to leave a review. Good or bad. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Thanks!_

* * *

He was nowhere to be found. She had checked his desk, but his overhead light was already off and his backpack gone. She checked the lounge and even the men's bathroom. She was hoping to find him somewhere, but she had failed. Like she failed to trust him when he said she was not alone. Eventually, she agreed that he was nowhere in the building.

She sighed, walking over to her desk. She gathered her coat and backpack, heading for the elevator. She entered and hit the ground floor button. She leaned against the back railing, remembering the moments they had in this exact elevator.

They had gotten stuck in this elevator for hours. It was when Harper Dearing had stashed a bomb in the Director's car, causing damage to NCIS. She remembered the way he had to hold her up, just so she could find a way out for them. They had talked for hours in this elevator, not caring that they both smelled as she put it "pungent".

He had gone to Somalia for her and brought her back in this exact elevator. He had saved her countless times again and again. If only she could see that. She knew she was not alone, but she had slept with Adam, clearly thinking she was. He had done so much for her. _Of course she wasn't alone!_ The flashback from only a few hours ago was fresh in her mind. She couldn't get his voice out of her head. It was almost like a record playing on its track countless times.

"_You talk to Gibbs yet?" He stood right in front of her._

"_About what?" She asked without looking up._

"_About your interrogation?" He thought she was acting stubborn. Of course she knew what he was referring to, but she was denying it. _

"_There is nothing to talk about," she denied. "Parsons is simply conducting a routine investigation."_

"_You told him to go to hell."_

"_Does not mean I have to like it. But I have nothing to hide."_

"_So, then national security isn't threatened by you and…?"_

"_Adam? Now you're asking the questions." She looked at him intently._

"_That was merely a statement with the possibility of a question mark at the end."_

_She hesitantly opened her mouth. "I went to Israel to bury my father. It was a moment of weakness. I felt alone."_

"_You need to talk to Legal," he replied coldly, leaving her for a moment._

"_No, I don't."_

_Now she was really acting stubborn. He came back to stand in front of her figure again. He couldn't let her do this or let this topic go for that matter._

"_My Hebrew must not be as good as I thought, because I could've sworn that when I dropped you off at the airport, I told you you were not alone." He replied angrily._

"_Yes, you did," she nodded, fully realizing he had in fact said that not too long ago._

"_Well, then…we must have different interpretations."_

_They looked at each other for a few seconds, before he walked off leaving her standing there alone._

_Now she truly felt alone._

The elevator doors opened revealing the parking lot. She walked towards her car, pulling her keys out of her backpack. The lights turned on when she pressed the unlock button.

She knew they needed to talk. The rest of the day had felt so off because he wasn't talking to her. She knew he was mad and she didn't blame him. She would be mad at herself to.

She pulled out her cell phone, calling McGee. She knew he was still in the office. He would help her find Tony because at this point she really needed to find him. After two rings he finally answered.

"Ziva?" He questioned.

"I need you to do me a favor."

"Name it."

"I need you to track Tony's phone. I really need to talk to him."

McGee didn't question her. He could feel the tension between the two earlier in the day. "Let me pull it up."

"Thanks." She breathed a sign of relief.

"It looks like he is at the dock. Only a few minutes away."

"Thanks, McGee."

"Sure, Ziva." With that she hung up her phone.

She opened her car door, getting into the new sports car. It still smelled like that new car smell. She still thought about her Mini, maybe she should have given it to Tony. He had done so much for her. She put the car into reverse, before driving the five minutes to the dock. She turned off the engine, before getting out of the car. Once out, she looked around, until she saw the figure sitting on a bench near the water. She casually walked over, fully knowing it was Tony. She knew his figure from anywhere and it wouldn't be hard for her to recognize either.

She came up beside him. He was watching the water. She could make out his face by the faint glow of the streetlight above, illuminating his features. He seemed to be in deep thought and had not noticed she was there.

"Well…are you going to sit?" He asked finally looking at her. "How do you find me?"

"McGee helped." She sat down next to him.

"Ah, McTracker of course."

"Tony…" She started.

"You know, I used to come here all the time. It was peaceful and quiet," he gestured towards the water. "I could actually think without getting head slapped by Gibbs."

"Tony."

He continued on with his words. "I mainly used to come here when you were gone. _Well I thought you were gone. _I honestly thought you were dead when you went to Somalia. Gibbs had told me that you were dead and I couldn't believe it. For the longest time, I would come here and think about you. I often wondered why you had to die, instead of me." A painful expression appeared on his face. It was hard to think about those times when he actually thought she wasn't _here_ with him anymore.

She tried to get his attention, but he kept going. "Tony."

"Ziva, you were never alone. You will _never _be alone." He finally truly looked at her. "I told you at the airport that you weren't alone. I really meant that. I don't understand why you had a moment of weakness and slept with him. I'm just letting you know when you say you're alone that you truly aren't alone and…"

"I know." She smiled sadly. "Tony, I know." She realized just how much pain she had put him through.

"Then why did you doubt me?"

"Because…" She sighed. "Ever since my father died all I have wanted is…"

"Revenge." He stated.

"Yes, I had a moment when I wasn't acting like myself. I wasn't thinking and things led to another. I had a moment of weakness, making me weak. I had slept with Adam during this time. If I could take it back I would believe me." She was pleading for him to believe her. "I would take that moment back, but I can't." Now all the cards were out on the table. It was his turn to deal.

"I just thought we were different. You know the post-elevator us." He stated.

"We are. It is just going at a slower pace. I have opened up to you a lot these past few weeks."

"While trying to push me out at the same time." His expression turned to hurt.

"I know…and I am sorry for that. You have been so much help these past few weeks. I won't ever be able to thank you enough, but you also got hurt because of me."

"You're referring to the accident."

"Yes, after the accident I just couldn't let you get hurt anymore because of me."

"Ziva, I would do anything for you. If it meant risking my own life, I would do it for you."

"Yes, I know and that is one of the many things I love about you. I love the fact that my childish partner actually does that for me." She smiled.

"Well I am hurt. Childish?" He acted hurt, placing his palm over his heart. "Am I really that childish?"

"I know you can be. You spied on my interrogation." She smirked at him.

"I know. I was trying to protect you."

"That's another thing I love about you. Besides I'm sure you almost scared Parsons when you came in all…manly, saying the interview was over." She laughed, imitating him.

"Ms. David, are you calling me manly?" He smirked at her.

"Don't flatter yourself. I sure wouldn't want to make that childish ego of yours any bigger."

"Mean."

They sat silently for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. The tension between them was slowly easing itself off. They would always be partners, despite their arguments. They were _Tony and Ziva._

He interrupted the silence. "You want to know something funny?"

"What?" She smiled, looking at his face.

"_You're gonna poke the bear, huh?"_

"_It's effective." Parsons replied._

"_Until the bear eats you."_

"_For doing my job?"_

"_For going after the bear's best friend."_

"You really said that to him?" She laughed.

"Yes, now that I think about it." It was nice to hear her really laugh.

"What were you talking about?"

"You, I was protecting you." He smiled.

"Tony."

"Huh?"

"Thank-you." She smiled leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

"Was that my reward?" He smirked.

"Don't push it." She looked back out at the water. "And do not think that the next reward you get is the Mini because I already sold it."

"Okay, bossy!"

She changed the subject. "What's going to happen now?"

"I honestly do not know. I do know that we as a team are going to have to fight." He looked at her.

"Don't we always." They were always going to be a team. They always had each other's backs, along with the rest of the team.

She shivered when a breeze swept by.

"Cold?" He asked, noticing the goosebumps that had started to form on her arms.

"A little."

"Come here." He put his arm out, indicating for her to scoot closer to him.

"Tony..." She warned.

"What? I just thought since I'm manly I should help you stay warm. It would be a very _manly _thing to do." He smiled. "Plus think of it as another reward for what I have done the past few weeks."

She scooted closer to him. In an instance she was warmer. She got comfortable against him, noticing how well she fit right beside him. It was almost as if they were a matching pair of jigsaw puzzle pieces. She breathed in his scent and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Better?" He smiled, making sure she was comfortable. He could get used to this.

"Much." She replied, looking content.

This is exactly the kind of talk they needed to have. Sure there was more that needed to be said, but for now they were content being together. Things were about to get far more complicated on the team for her to handle alone. She knew she was not alone because Tony would always be by her side.

"_Aht lo leh-vahd," he had whispered in her ear._

She finally understood that he meant it. That he _always _meant it and she took comfort in that. They could achieve many great things together because they were _Tony and Ziva._


End file.
